crimecityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pokemontopaz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Crime CIty Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley facebook name whats your fb name so we can keep in touch, idk too much bout wikis but I sure do have some info. Hello Hello, I am probably the second one to come to help out the Crime City Wiki. I play Crime City daily and am currently level 32 I think. It looks as though you could use some help. I was wondering if you would be willing to make me a administrator so I can help in multiple places and help the community as it is needed. I am a higher level and would like to help you complete the "List of unavailable buildings" section on the buildings page. I will edit it when I get home because I am at school right now. Please let me know your thoughts. I made one edit but will contribute more tonight. Thanks, Drekryan 12:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, This page should help it will take you directly to editing the rights for my account just check off administrator and click save. http://crimecity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AUserRights&user=Drekryan Hello Founder :D Can i be a Admin?